1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a print control method thereof More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for printing image data received via a network, etc., and a print control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image processing apparatuses which serve as a composite machine incorporating copier and printer functions as well as a facsimile function have been developed.
Conventionally, an image received in the form of facsimile signals (hereinafter referred to as “facsimile image”) is controlled according to ITU-T Recommendation T.30. Thus, a sending terminal performs negotiations with a destination terminal using a facsimile protocol, adjusts the size of the image to fit with the recording paper size printable at the destination terminal, and transmits the adjusted data to the destination terminal.
When sender's record including the date of sending, the sender's telephone number, the sender's name, the number of pages, etc. are added on the header portion of a facsimile image, the image size of the original image at the sending terminal becomes larger than the image size to be printed at the destination terminal. Accordingly, a technique that the destination terminal reduces in size the received image at a predetermined magnification factor to fit with the image size suitable for the destination terminal has been known. This technique, however, is likely to suffer from a problem that when the image transmitted from the sending terminal is reduced at the destination terminal, the destination terminal cannot faithfully reproduce the image transmitted from the sending terminal.
In order to overcome the problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-142439 discloses a technique of making a control such that when a received image is to be stored, such an image is not reduced, and when an image is received via a network or the like (for example, an image transmitted from a personal computer or the like), size reduction of such an image is inhibited.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-142439, however, is only applicable to the situation in which recording paper of a printable size is loaded at the destination terminal. In Internet facsimile communications, however, an image is transmitted without taking into account the recording paper size available at the destination terminal. Therefore, problems may arise that when an image data of unprintable-size is received in the Internet facsimile communications, the destination terminal cannot print out the received image data.